Role-Based Access Control (RBAC) is a system that controls which users have access to resources based on the role of the user. Access rights are typically grouped by role name, and access to resources can be restricted to users who have been authorized to assume the associated role. For example, if a RBAC system were used in a hospital, each person that is allowed access to the hospital's network has a predefined role (doctor, nurse, lab technician, administrator, etc.). If someone is defined as having the role of doctor, than that user can access only resources on the network that the role of doctor has been allowed access to. Each user can be assigned one or more roles, and each role can be assigned one or more privileges to users in that role.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.